Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
by alanna of olua
Summary: My Story
1. Disclaimer and Changelle

I do not own the Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy or other characters. They all belong to John Le Carrie. I am making no money or profit from this challenge or story. I also do not own the rights to the movie lines that I quote as well. Thank you for taking the time to read this disclaimer.

Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

This challenge is for the fans of Gary Oldman as George Smiley.

1. Number 1 - George Smiley must have a companion to help him with the Tinker, Tailor case.

2. Number 2 - Mendel and Peter Guillam must make appearances as well. Control can appear if you want him to but only in flashbacks of George Smiley memories.

3. Number 3 - It has to remain as close to cannon. Which means it has to follow the book or the movie (2011).

4. Number 4 - George Smiley can not know till the end that Bill Haydon is the traitor of the event. He can be suspect of the man. Ann Smiley must still be in her affair with Bill Haydon. Again George can know about the affair but never confront Bill Haydon till the end.

5. Number 5 - George is to be retired even if it not your favor thing to do.

If you have difficulty with this challenge send me a message on Fan-fiction and I explain more about my challenge. Good Luck other wise.


	2. Terms from Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

Agent - An espionage agent or spy; a citizen who is recruited by a foreign government to spy on his own country. This term should not be confused with a member of an intelligence service who recruits spies; they are referred to as intelligence officers or more particularly case officers.

Babysitter - Bodyguards.

Circus - The in-house name for MI6, the SIS (Secret Intelligence Service), which collects foreign intelligence. "Circus" refers to the (Fictional) locale of the headquarters in Cambridge Circus, London.

Coat trailing - Denotes behavior that is deliberately provocative, of writing, speech, et cetera.

Comecon - A reference to comecon, an economic organization under the control of the Soviet Union comprising the countries of the Eastern Bloc along with a number of socialist states elsewhere in the world.

Comintern - (1919-43) a communist organization, organized in Moscow in 1919.

The Competition - MI5, the Security Service, the UK's internal counter-espionage and counter-terrorism service, which the Circus also calls "The Security Mob".

The Cousins - The CIS in particular the U.S. intelligences services in general.

Ferrets - Technicians who find and remove hidden microphones, cameras, etc.

Honey-trap - A sexual blackmailing operation.

Housekeepers - The internal auditors and financial disciplinarians of the Circus.

Inquisitors - Interrogators wno debrief Circus intelligence officers and defectors.

Janitors - The Circus headquarters operation staff, including those who watch doors and verify that people entering secure areas are authorized to do so.

Lamplighters - A section which provides surveillance and couriers.

Lotus Eater - Someone who affects amnesia of past covert activities.

Mailfist Job - An espionage job denoting operation with an object of assassination.

Mole - An agent recruited long before he has access to secret material, who subsequently works his way into the target government organization. Le Carre has said this was a term used in the KGB; and equivalent term used in Western intelligence services was _sleeper agent_.

Mothers - Secretaries and trusted typist serving the senior officers of the Circus.

Nuts & Bolts - The engineering department who develop and manufacture espionage devices.

Pavement Artist - Members of surveillance teams who inconspicuously follow people in public.

Pepper Pot - Probably a reference to a tall tower room, one story higher then the rest of the building probably at a corner.

Persil - The cleanest security category available, used of questionable Foreigners, "Clean as Fabric washed in Persil".

Reptile Fund - The source of money for covert operations, a slush fund.

Scalphunters - Handles assassination, blackmail, burglary, kidnap, etc.; the section was sidelined after Control's dismissal.

Shoemakers - Forgers of documents and the like.

Wranglers - Radio signal analysts and cryptographers; it derives from the wrangler used of Cambridge University math students.


	3. The Beginning

Alanna sat at her desk looking over a report one she did not want to sign or witness it. George sat close by both looking as if a heavy weight was resting on his back. Alanna was very uncomfortable with the document in front of her.

"George," she started looking a little upset at the fact her name was included on the list to be replaced. "Why is this happening" she asked looking ready to cry a little.

"Because of what happen in Budapest last year" he said looking a little unhappy about the fact he had to bring the document that was forcing him, Control and Alanna out of the circus.

"George, they can not be serious" she paused for a minute thinking about her next words carefully. "Alleline become control. He will not last we both know that" she stated matter of fact to him.

"Yes that is true" he said quietly to her.

"Beside I don't see why they are removing me from office for that matter" she said feeling her anger raise to the surface of her face. "I mean what have I done. In less Haydon and Alleline feel I am a major threat to there order" she was confused a lot about the document she knew that she would have to leave the circus some day but she had hope it was because she got to old to try and talk agent her age and younger into defecting for there own safety.

George got up from the chair he was sitting in his body protested the movements a little his age was quickly catching up with him. Alanna got up as well after she signed the blasted document that ended her time with the circus. Alleline walked into the room totally ignored George in favor of trying to tell Alanna he was sorry about what happen.

"I am sorry about this Senior Deputy Black" Alleline said looking a little ashamed at what happen.

"You did everything you could, Alleline" she said keeping her tone polite even if being polite was the last thing on her mind. "Beside I knew this was going to happen one day" She could tell her polite tone had turned sour a little.

"Alanna" George said softly reminding her to not let her temper get in the way. "As Control said earlier. A man or woman should know when to leave the party" she said clinching her fist a little.

Alanna walked over to were her jacket and trench coat was hanging on a hook. George was already dressed to leave the building for the last time. Alanna pulled her suit jacket on then put her trench coat on as well. George had placed his brief case on top of one of the many file cabinet in her office so that he did not have to pick it up off the floor. Alanna walked over to a wall and tapped it lightly to open a secret panel with a thick book that George had never seen before in his live. Alleline looked shocked to see book that thick hidden in a wall he wonder what was in it. Alanna walked over own brief case opened it and placed the thick book into it.

"What is that" Alleline ask he knew it had to be something big or why would Black being taking it with her. "Nothing important. Just my journal nothing to do with the circus" Alanna lied keeping her face blank.

George heard the change in Alanna tone again. Alleline did not know her that well so he did not hear the change in her tone again. Alanna gentle placed it in her brief case stroking the spine like it was a child to her. George could tell that book was something important to what ever Alanna was working on.

TBTBTB

Control was sitting in the think tank waiting for George to return with Alanna. Control should nave had let Alleline follow George to get Alanna he knew the man would say something or try to apologize to her like he had done to Control. Control sat in his chair for the last few hours of his time in office. He could not help but feel he cheated his own grandchild out of a life with having a husband and children by training her to be a agent or spy.

TBTBTB

George and Alanna both kept active journals about there day to day lives with the circus so they had operations and other thing in there journals that had to be kept hidden from the rest of the circus. Alleline watched them walk out of the office. George and Alanna did not even turn back to look at him heading for the think tank for one last conference before starting the long walk out of the building. Alleline followed them out after he was sure they were not going to turn back an come after him for his part in having them removed from office. George and Alanna had a large amount of freedom that Alleline, Bland, Esterhase, and Haydon did not have over the last five years. George and Alanna walked into the think tank and sat down in there regular chairs both looked stressed out by Haydon eyes. Esterhase, Haydon, and Alleline sat on one side of the table Black, Smiley and Bland on the other side.

"You little traitor, Esterhase" Alanna said not caring that she was in her grandfather presents or to the fact that all the department heads were there as well.

"Black" control tone was not at all pleased at his deputies comment or anger.

"I am not a traitor" Esterhase said arguing that he was a good person.

"I guess your definition of a traitor are different" she said glaring at the man all the same.

"Look" Bland said as he turned to face Alanna who was sitting next to George having to fight her instincts to not get up and slap Esterhase with all her might.

"Shut up, Bland" Alanna said still very much angry with Esterhase.

"Alanna..." George said in a tone of voice that gave nothing away to the other in the room. _Don't argue. Let go. Don't fight with them._

Alanna placed her brief case beside her chair taking deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate. George could tell just how angry Alanna really was now. Alleline came into the think tank and close the door there was a soft click of the lock. Control was a little shocked to see his granddaughter calm down a little at George speaking her name he had never see her look so angry or upset in his life.


	4. Lacon Discussion

George, Alanna, and Control left the building. Alanna started walking off not really going one way. George and Control exchanged looks with which other then Control turned to go the opposite direction as his granddaughter knowing that George would take care of her for the time being. George turned and followed Alanna he could tell from how slow she was walking that it was torture for her to walk away from her one true home. Alanna walked away silent as a tomb not looking back at the building that had been her home for close to twenty years after WWII and her time in the middle east. Alanna did not even know she had tears slipping down her cheeks she was use to being silent with all her emotions. Alanna would not be joining her grandfather in the apartment he had in Kensington, England she would go to her place then got to the look out that was the apartment that her and George had rented under a different name as a couple. George knew that Alanna was angry and frighten at some of the things going on.

LDLDLD

Control died only about six months after they were all forced out of the circus. George and Alanna buried him in a place only they knew about it was owned by the Black family it was called Grimshadow cemetery. They had both left the graveyard haunted by the fact they had to break the news to several people about Control death.

LDLDLD

Peter Guillam came up to George house he knew that more then likely George and Alanna were not there or so he thought. He parked his car outside the house getting out to knock on the door. George and Alanna had indeed returned to his two story house. They had only been there a week or so they both need a little more space then the tiny apartment that was in a shared name of theirs. Peter Guillam knocked on the door soft worried that the neighbors would hear him. George and Alanna head turned at the sound of the knock. George faced the painting. Alanna got up and answered the door. Less then ten minutes later they were dressed and in Guillam car traveling across London to Lacon house on the other side of town.

"I was sorry to hear about control" Guillam said looking a little worried about something.

"He was old" Alanna said keeping her eyes down knowing that this meet with Lacon was not going to go well for her.

They arrive at Lacon house in less then half a hour. Alanna had her brief case with that book she had taken from the circus when they left she had all sorts of information on the circus. George did not even bother speaking up he knew that Alanna would handle it. Alanna left the case in car carrying only the book. Lacon greeted them at the door.

"Hello, George, Alanna" he said looking them over he wonder what was the matter.

"Lacon" George said softly to him in greeting.

"Lacon" Alanna said just as softly to him in greeting.

Guillam remain back away from there talking to a person that was acting as guard for Lacon at this point in time. Lacon led George and Alanna to his office. Lacon moved around his desk sitting down in a chair. Alanna took the chair close to the door knowing she would have to get up again when George asked her to bring him the book she had in her hands. George sat down in the chair across from Lacon.

"He said there a mole" Lacon was busy with a cigarette in his hand. "Right at the top of the circus. That he been there for years" he said as he continued to play with his cigarette. "But it mean you both rather well placed to look into this matter now doesn't it. Outside the family" he said finally getting the lighter he had to work and lighting his cigarette.

"I'm retired, Oliver. Aly is retired. You fired us" George said quietly to Lacon trying to sound happy even if it hurt to think of the fact he and Alanna had buried one of his few friends in the ground personally.

"The thing is sometime ago, before control died, he came to me with a similar suggestion" Lacon puzzled for a minute to take a breath continued. "That there is a mole. He never mentioned his suspicious to you both" he asked looking a little surprised at there answers.

"No" George said to Lacon turn his head a little to look at Alanna sitting in the chair close to the door.

Alanna only shook her head and shrugged. Lacon saw the movement and knew that Control even suspected his own grandchild the woman he had train sense she was small. George could tell that Lacon was very surprised at there reactions.

"Oh, I just thought that, as you and Black were his people, so to speak" he said to George looking surprised at their behavior and actions.

"What did you say to him" George asked getting a little worried about Lacon comments.

"Well, I'm afraid I thought his paranoia rather got the better of him and he was going to pull his whole house down. That bloody mess in Budapest" Lacon said to them.

George and Alanna both blow out a breath of air as if they had been struck by Lacon. Lacon was shocked at there reaction.

"Damn it, George, Alanna! It's your generation, your legacy. I would thought if there any truth in this, then you want to..." he said shifted a little on his feet.

"I'll keep Peter, an Alanna. And there a retired Special Branch man, Mendel. I should like to have him as well" George said softly he never raised his voice even at Alanna or Control no matter how angry he was. He remained calm to all appearances.

"George, I want Esterhase, Connie, and Jerry Westerby" Alanna said softly she had learned that when dealing with the political side of thing it was better to speak softly.

"Esterhase" George was confused at the request. "Because he own his career to my one of my relatives. It is time it called in" Alanna said not at all happy with Esterhase she planned on dealing with him very soon.

Lacon nodded at there request he knew why they wanted the other five by why want a traitor as well. Alleline had told him what Alanna had called Esterhase when they were first forced out of office. Lacon wonder why she wanted him to remain at the circus at all.


	5. Lacon Discussion2

Lacon was a little displease at the fact that Smiley and Black knew something he did not know. Alanna was not pleased about some things. George could tell it.

"What is in the book" Lacon asked with what authority he could muster against George and Alanna.

"Just some general information on a few things" Alanna commented to Lacon.

"Has in" Lacon question her lightly he was no where near George level at getting someone to talk with only a single word.

"Alanna..." George said gesturing for her to get up and place the book on Lacon desk.

Alanna got up placed the door on Lacon desk making sure avoid getting close to the man. George knew that Alanna was very uncomfortable around Lacon and that because of the fact Haydon, Ann and Lacon were related to each other very distantly. Lacon wonder what had Black so uncomfortable around him.

"What has you so uncomfortable around me Black" Lacon asked when he saw the way made sure to move around keeping George between her and Lacon.

"George I can not answer that. I will not answer that for that matter" Alanna shrink a little trying to stay small.

"Oliver don't push her for a answer for that question. Because I know why she uncomfortable around you" George said in you can not question me on the subject kind of voice.

Lacon sat back down at his desk and quickly open the book the first page was a silly school rhyme he had little when he was little on it had names next to the list of items.

_Tinker - Alleline_

_Tailor - Haydon_

_Soldier - Bland_

_Sailor - ?_

_Rich-man - ?_

_Poor-man - Esterhase_

_Beggar-man - Smiley_

_Thief - Black_

Lacon was shocked he did not understand the code. Alanna shifted a little behind George to be shield she did not like the look in Lacon eyes she was scared he would hit or even slap her about the information. George right arm wrapped around her waist lightly keeping her from back up even more.

"Why do you have two question marks by Sailor and Rich-man" Lacon asked trying to figure out who he thought from the circus filled those spots.

"We have not figured that out. Who Rich-man or Sailor really are" George said to Lacon giving him a look.

"How long have you two been together" Lacon ask he knew all about Ann running around with different men.

"What do you think it will hinder your work" George said looking at Lacon. "Beside it never hindered us before" George said keeping his grip on Alanna waist.

"How much does he pay you to stay loyal to him" Lacon asked looking at the different notes trying to if there was regularity in the information.

"He does not pay me to be loyal" Alanna almost snared at Lacon. "Have you forgotten Undersecretary Lacon that I worked with him during WWII" Alanna was not all that please with Lacon comment or behavior.

Lacon was taken back most of the time when an agent was loyal it was because the person they were loyal to had something to hold over there head. George and Alanna exchanged looks they had nothing hidden from each other they had worked with each other for to long to have secrets. Lacon had never read there files from front to back.


	6. Control Flat

Lacon closed the book he did not have to read the rest of the book to know something was wrong with the information. Alanna stepped to the desk and picked up the book and slipped it back under her jacket. George could tell Lacon was bother with the book. Alanna went over to the door unlocking it to leave. George gave a soft nodded to Lacon before he followed Alanna out.

CFCFCF

Peter Guillam was shocked when Smiley and Black came out of the house both looking a little worried about something.

"Peter did you get the keys to control flat" George asked thinking it would be better to go there first then collect Mendel.

"What about Black does she not have the keys to his flat" Guillam asked yes he had the keys but he was curious to know why Black did not offer the information?

"I have a set of keys" Alanna said thinking about something. "But he changed the locks at least twice before we were removed from the circus" she said thinking about the fact she had more then that her grandfather was a paranoid old man. "To tell the truth I have no less then eight keys" she said thinking about the ring of keys in her pocket.

Guillam whistle a little. George was shocked he knew that control was paranoid but he did not know he was that paranoid. Alanna pulled out the ring of keys playing with it half-heartedly.

"Alanna you stay at the Flat" George said looking right at her eyes. "Peter, I need you to take me to get a old friend of mine" George knew that Mendel would do better if Alanna was not with him when he talked to him then with her there.

"Right, George" Alanna said thinking for a minute. "I am guessing you are going for Mendel" Alanna said she knew the man would never come and help if she was there.

"Who is this Mendel character" Guillam asked he had never heard of a man by that name.

"I have known him for the same amount of time as control and Alanna" George said not really answering Guillam question.

Guillam gave a look not really understanding what was going on. George and Alanna both knew Mendel but for different reasons. Guillam stopped outside of were Control flat was. Alanna got out and headed into the building that control flat was in.

CFCFCF

George watched Alanna disappear into the building he knew she would be okay after all the apartment was one her grandfather had rented or even owned for the last twenty or thirty years sense his return from Germany in the forties. Guillam was a little jealous of the fact that Alanna had George attention more then most of the woman at the circus. George turned back to the road once Alanna had disappeared into the building. Guillam realized that something was off about Smileys body language he wonder if the man had a change to relax at all.

"Peter, do you know were the housing for the retired special branch is" George asked relaxed he knew that Mendel was not married or had a house or apartment outside of what the circus had given him when he retired.

"I know the general location" Guillam answered quickly and relaxed a little he knew that some of the agent and thing never got married so they lived in the house, apartment, or cottages that the circus had purchased for there use.

"Then head out" George changed his post to look up at Control flat window to see Alanna standing in the window looking down at the road were they sat.

Guillam pulled out of the area leaving Alanna in the apartment to figure out what to do about some of the smell. Alanna had never seen her grandfather apartment scattered with files from the circus about the tinker plot it bother her a lot there were several files that had the name operation testify and operation witchcraft written them as well. George slipped into his thought on the short drive over to the special branch retirement housing.


	7. Control Flat 2

George was glad that Guillam did not ask to many question about why they were going to retired housing. When they got there George got out of the car and walked to Mendel address calmly and relaxed. Guillam stayed in the car. George gave a soft knock on the door. Mendel answered the door tall and gangly over a simi-short George.

"Mr. Smiley, what brings you here" Mendel asked he knew that George like himself had been forced out of the circus at the same time.

"I am calling you back to active service" George said looking over the clothes that Mendel had on.

Mendel was standing in the door way wearing a bee keeping outfit. George did not even flinch at the fact Mendel towered over him. Guillam did not understand why George was not cowering at the man in front of him.

"Where is she at, sir" Mendel asked he could smell Alanna all over George.

"She is trying to get Control Flat organized as we speak" George said he knew that Mendel could smell Alanna on him.

"I would like to speak with her" Mendel said he was not spring chicken nor were George or Alanna. "I need to change go back to the car" Mendel said he knew that George was not telling him the whole truth.

George walked back to the car getting in the back seat lightly. Guillam watched the man called Mendel close the door. Guillam did not realize that George was back in the car till he look into the rear view mirror and the man was sitting calmly in the back completely relaxed. Mendel came out and got in the front seat of the car.

CF2CF2CF2

Alanna started with the lost leave papers stacking them but not reading them her job was to make the room as organized as possible. She found old photos of the circus when her grandfather first took over. Alanna looked at the picture she could see herself and George standing relatively close in the group shot. Her grandfather stood to the right of George. Alanna sat down holding the picture. Alanna could remember when that was taken it was shortly after WWII had ended.

"I can not believe it been twenty-six years sense that picture was taken" Alanna said out loud reaching out for a bottle of vodka that she hardly ever drank from but she could tell her grandfather had been drinking it as it was out the table.

Alanna took a sip of liquid from the bottle. Alanna placed the picture down on the table then placed the vodka bottle on top of it and started working again on getting thing stacked and organized. Alanna left her grandfather desk allow knowing it was better if she did not touch some of the thing on it. Once and a while she would stop and take a sip from the vodka bottle.


	8. Control Flat 3

Mendel lead them to a hotel he knew it was one that was a little shady at the best of times. But Mendel also knew that the staff would not open our mess with a person room if they were paid the right amount and Mendel may be retired but he had a fortune in pounds and several other countries currency as well. By the time they got everything set up in the hotel it was well into the next day. Guillam had taken several days off from the circus to help Smiley and Black get everything ready for what ever they were doing. George had a funny feeling that when they got back to Control Flat they would be in for a surprise. George was very right.

CF3CF3CF3

Alanna at some point had found a tumble shot glass she was laying on the couch the glass was balanced on the edge of her side and the back of the couch. George noted that the currents were drawn on the windows and there was no lights on he felt his panic raise a little. Guillam give the keys to George know it was better that way. Mendel stayed at the hotel gathering information about the local intelligent people he knew. George started a search of Control apartment only one half current was open. Guillam did not even inspect the place he was to busy looking at desk were a chess board was out with different pieces being marked with a picture and a name. George cleared the area after he checked Alanna to see if she was breathing. George saw the now empty vodka bottle and grimaced he knew now why Alanna had not answered the door. She must have drunken herself to numb off the pain she felt she must have seen something that bother her. George took the half empty glass resting on the edge of her side and the back of the couch. George did not even stiff the liquid. He knew what vodka did to Alanna and himself which is why they never drank that strong of stuff. They only drank scotch or whiskey. George set the glass down and saw the picture that was next to the bottle that originally held Vodka shocked.

"Alanna" George said softly trying to get her to come around.

Guillam kept his gaze on the chess board a little worried at what he saw. George reached out for Alanna gentle. George knew that whatever Alanna had found really hurt her as well.

"Alanna talk to me" George commanded her softly.

Alanna open one burley eye. George wonder just how much vodka there was in the bottle for her to be so out of it. Guillam felt uncomfortable with this issue he did not want to be here for this.

"Can we talk about it later" Alanna asked not like having Guillam in the apartment.

"How much have you had to drink" Geroge asked he did not want to know the answer he was pretty sure it was a half a bottle at least if not more.

"Not that much" Alanna said knowing that now was not the time to humor George at all.

"Alanna" George commanded this was why he only let her have a small shot glass not the big tumblers.

Guillam wonder if when she had said later if she meant. Alanna could feel her blood in a few places one of them being her heart. George could tell that Alanna was in a pretty bad state of mind he knew he need to get her to bed and soon for that matter.

"George" Guillam called over his shoulder to him.

"Alanna stay put" George said keeping his voice even if he a little worried at Guillam tone of voice.

George got up from were he was sitting moved over to the desk. Guillam had turned two pieces with something taped to them to face away from them. George mind slipped into a memory as he looked at the pieces.

CF3CF3 Flashback Begins CF3CF3

_George was walking quickly to go to the think tank he knew that Alanna had been there sense early in the day it was a mid-afternoon._

_"George! George get in here" Control shouted at the top of his voice on the fifth floor._

_George stepped into the room to find Alanna already in her regular place with Bland to the right of her. Alleline, Esterhase, and Haydon were all sitting on there side of the table reading something. Alanna had read the report by was very suspect of the information there was no way Alleline could have a source with Soviet High Command. Control was sitting in his chair._

_"George, sit down" Control said continuing "Take a look at this Nonsense" Control said again pushing a document at George continued. "Report by Soviet high command on their recent naval exercises in the Black Sea, just what the Admiralty has been begging us for some information on..."_

_George looked at the information when he saw the mark at the top he knew that something was wrong. Alanna looked him right in the eye nerves about what to say._

_"Where did you get this" George asked gesturing to the report._

_"I didn't" Control commented. "Percy and his little cabal walked in with it" Control continued speaking to George keeping his eyes on Alanna._

_"Look, Control" Esterhase started._

_"Shut up" Alanna said giving Esterhase a really bad glare._

_George was shocked to hear that tone from Alanna mouth that was not normal. Roy Bland stayed quiet for the time being. Control could tell that something was bothering George and Alanna. Haydon looked up from the file he had._

_"Style, appalling" Haydon started his comment continued. "Blatantly a fabrication from beginning to end" Haydon said as he flipped through some of the information continue. "Just might be the real thing" Haydon finished to the room._

_"If it's genuine it's gold dust" George said to Control. "But its topicality makes it suspect" George said he could tell from Alanna eyes she was not pleased about something._

_"Smiley is suspicious, Percy" Control was excited at George comment continued. "Smells a fake" Control said with a smirk._

_"Where did it come from" George asked again see Alanna eye flash. "What's the access" George asked again._

_"He has access to the most sensitive levels of policy making" Alleline said looking George head on continuing. "We've named the operation Witchcraft" Alleline said with a small smile._

_"Oh, Percy and his pals bypassed us, Smiley. Gone straight to the minister" Control said not all pleased with a junior department head continued. "Percy has been allowed to keep the identity of his new friend TOP secret" Control said speak with the same tone as Alanna had to Esterhase._

_"The minister agrees with me that too many secrets are blown around here" Alleline said he could tell he had Control and Black upset continued. "Too much failure, too many scandals, too little solid intelligence" Alleline said looking a little angry._

_"Percy does have a point, Control; we should be fighting Communism, not each other" Bland said looking at there leader. Bland ignored the glare Alanna shot at him to shut up._

_"No, we're losing our reputation, our partners-" Alleline said now getting angry about what was being said._

_"Your bloody Yanks" Control said getting furious with all his department heads._

_"-and we've had enough! There's going to be changes" Alleline said trying to calm himself down a little._

_"We need to decide if we want to be part of the past or part of the future" Esterhase said going along with Alleline and Bland._

_"I should have left you where I found you" Control said with a commanding tone at Esterhase._

_"Look-!" Esterhase was shocked that Control would say something like that to him._

_"Control-!" Alleline, Bland, Esterhase, and Haydon say together._

_George remains quiet. Alanna also remains quiet having learned years ago it was safer that way. Control turn to all of them._

_"OUT! ALL OF YOU" Control shouts at the top of his voice_

_Alleline, Bland and Esterhase leave. Control glares at Haydon until he too exits, leaving only Smiley, Black and Control._

_"If Witchcraft is genuine-" George started to say softly._

_Alanna sucked in a breath. George could tell from her face she was a little nerves about this conversation._

_"Nothing is genuine anymore" Control exclaimed to George._

_Alanna let out the breath she had been holding knowing her grandfather had calmed down when the other department heads had left the think tank. Control sat back down looking worse then before. George gave a soft sigh but said nothing more._

CF3CF3 Flashback End CF3CF3

George return to the present and flipped the last two chess pieces around to show him and Alanna. Guillam was standing a little zoned out. Alanna had managed to get to her feet she may have drank half a bottle of vodka but it did not affect her movements she walked normally as if she had nothing to drink. George turned to look at Alanna making her way to his side.

"This is what you did not want to talk about" George was shocked and a little upset at Alanna.

"Do you think I want to know that my grandfather suspected me as a mole" Alanna face showed nothing at all. "A mole" Alanna shoulder shook a little then shagged under the amount of stress she felt.

Guillam returned to normal. George gripped Alanna close feeling his own grief and the thought that Control was really doing his own job by trying to track down the Mole. Alanna gripped George upset a great deal with the fact her grandfather would suspect them after all the work they did to cover up what he was doing he suspected them.


	9. Discussion with Mendel

Guillam packed all the information in Control Flat into his car trunk and part of the back seat. George and Alanna rode back to the Hotel Islay in silent as to tombstone each. Mendel greeted them at the front desk he looked surprised to see Alanna and George both wearing mask and acting very different from the last time he had seen them both together. Mendel wonder for a minute if something was wrong. George and Alanna just walked right by him going up to the room to get started on what ever they were working on. Mendel could not smell the vodka on Alanna but he knew from the cold calculated looks on there faces that George knew she had to have been drinking more then just scotch or whiskey like normal. George unlocked the door to the room and then closed it quickly to help Alanna to go to bed for some sleep. Mendel and Guillam started taking the documents and other thing up to the room. Alanna slept the whole time everything was being brought up. George knew that Alanna was angry with her grandfather for keeping this from her and George they had suspected he was doing something in his office on the fifth floor but the man refused to talk about it. Alanna opened one blurry eye at half past ten in the morning.

"Who gave me the drug that makes my head feel like it full of cotton" Alanna said wincing as she sat up and the blanket dropped off her body.

"Alanna, what do you remember from a day and a half ago" George asked give Alanna a stern look?

"I remember meeting with Lacon" Alanna pulled up her memory of the last couple of days. "I remember you dropping me off at my grandfather apartment and I found-" Alanna gave a soft groan at what she had found the circus when her grandfather had taken control there picture had been cut up the face of the people missing in places.

"It good to see you awake, Black" Guillam said he did not understand how the woman could drink almost three-quarters of a bottle of vodka and remember what happen in less her and George had a system to it.

"Can I have something for my head" Alanna groaned again as if she could hardly think clearly.

"You know the rules" George said a little more forceful then normal.

"It was a honest mistake. George" Alanna said almost whining at her partner.

"Peter can you run to store down the way and get something to help with her headache" George would normally not duck under with the rules. But he knew why Alanna had been driven to drink a three-quarter of a bottle of vodka.

Guillam left the room quickly. Mendel arrived about a twenty minutes later carrying cup of tea in his hand for George.

"Black, nice to see you rejoin the land of the living" Mendel was teasing her about what had happen. "Gift from Ms. Pope-Graham" Mendel said placing the tea and sauces close to George elbow. "You been up all night" Mendel as trying not to sound like a mother hen but he fell a great deal with it.

"Yes" George said softly remember that vodka made your sense hurt more painfully then normal.

"Black, why did you go drinking so much" Mendel turned his temper on Alanna.

"I don't have a argument to hold against you" Alanna said almost grumbling it at Mendel.

"Leave her alone, Mendel" George said getting up from his chair and walking over to her side.

George sat down next to Alanna knowing that right now she felt terrible and wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and die. Alanna reached out for George gripping his wrist with her hand. George did not try and force her to let go of him. Alanna gripped his wrist she was shocked he did not protest the behavior. Mendel was shocked he knew there was rumors of this kind of thing going on in the circus. Guillam arrived back to the hotel room to find Black had one of Smiley wrist clasped in her hand.


	10. Discussion with Mendel 2

Guillam was not jealous someone at the circus had started a rumor shortly before Smiley, Black and Control had been force out that Smiley and Black were a couple when his wife Ann was not around. Guillam did not see a change in there relationship at the circus in fact if you did not know they were close then it just appeared they were friends. But deep down Guillam knew that Black had been loyal to Smiley before the cold war broke out. Guillam placed the bottle of pills down on the bed side table. Guillam left with a nod of the head knowing it was better if he got back to the circus he knew that Smiley would have a request for him tomorrow. Guillam drove way he was puzzled as to why Black had been gripping Smiley wrist like she had in less she was weaker then he thought.

DWM2DWM2DWM2DWM2

Mendel new that they had just given the head of the scalp-hunters something to think about. It was not normal for them to show affection for each other in front of other people from the circus.

"That could work to your advantage or against you" Mendel said almost glaring at them.

Alanna ignored Mendel in favor of looking at the pills Guillam brought it was extra strength migraine pills. Alanna for half a second wonder if Guillam knew what kind of headache Vodka gave people. George could tell that the bottle of pills surprised Alanna. Alanna popped the bottle open taking out two of the pills popped them into her mouth swallowed them with a soft wince. Alanna then went to the desk and took a sip of the tea wincing again.

"Don't worry, Peter Guillam, know I know about his relationship" George said in a calm voice. "Beside, Mendel, he will just think my grip on George was to steed my body to get up" Alanna said she knew that Guillam left with a lot of confused feelings about her and George.

"Why did you drink so much vodka" Mendel asked?

"George" Alanna asked a little nerves. "Mendel, just leave the issue alone for the time being" George said he knew why Alanna had drank so much.

Mendel wondered what they were hiding from him and why. George got up moved over to the desk were Alanna was standing holding the mug of tea. George took it from her before she could drink to much of the liquid. Alanna scowled a little at his taking it but did not argue. Mendel knew that George and Alanna had a whole code in body language that nobody knew at all. He could tell they were using it now with him in the room.


	11. Before and After Operation Testify

_George and Alanna power was not disputed at all before Testify happen they did more traveling then most of the other department heads. They were sometimes out of the country for weeks if not months for that matter. If they could get away with it which was not often with Control getting more and more paranoia as the days, weeks, and months pass. But when Testify starts George and Alanna had made there way to Berlin then split at that point. Alanna had gone to see to one of her networks in Czechoslovakia. George had a couple of contacts in Berlin to speak with. Alanna had just gotten in touch with one of her leading agents when she got the new of Prideaux being shot in Hungary. Alanna had to leave quickly from Czechoslovakia to go back to George in Berlin. Alanna took five days to go back to George from Czechoslovakia._

_"George, we have to get back to England as in now" Alanna was a ball of nerves at that point._

_"Alanna, why" George asked curious to see Alanna so nerves about something._

_"I was talking to someone from my network when I got a scrambled code four from England on my ticket tape" Alanna said softly keeping her voice down a little. "Prideaux was shot as Ellis his Hungary work name" Alanna said looked around paranoia as if someone was going to attack. "The code was one of my personal system. But it was still a scrambled code four" Alanna said still looking around them._

_"Scrambled code four is nothing bad" George knew that they need to get back but he was not finished with the person he had been talking about. "Are you sure it was Prideaux that was shot" George asked he knew that sometimes gossip was a big deal from the ticket tapes._

_"Positive I got the message from Jerry Westerby" Alanna said to George continued. "He said something about calling your house to see if you were back from Berlin or not" Alanna said as she forced herself to remain sitting in her chair and not pace a habit she had started getting when her grandfather had taken over as Control. _

_"We will leave in a few hours. I still have to finish up the meeting I am having" George said he knew that Alanna was to nerves to hang around in Berlin for long._

_"Will you let me go back" Alanna said trying to sound calm when really she was not all pleased. "I go by your house check on Ann. Before I report back in" Alanna said then she continued. "Controls going to be in a right snit about this" Alanna never sounded more nerves now then before._

_"Alanna, go and be careful" George thought of telling Alanna that he did not trust Haydon but felt better to leave it be for now. "An watch out for-"_

_"George, don't worry about him. He will not touch me" Alanna said to George over her shoulder calmly as she walked out._

_George watched her walk out he knew that she would get to Cambridge Circus in London in about eight hours. George also knew she would not report in till he arrived back in London himself as well. George stayed at the room he was in till his three o'clock conference then moved to the lecture hall he would be speaking in._

BAOTBAOTBAOT

George remember that memory very clearly. Alanna sat next to him remembering her memory of Haydon for when she got back from Berlin about a hour before George did.

"Alanna" George said thinking for a minute. "What do you remember when you went to my house" George asked softly think that Alanna knew something he did not.

"George, you really don't what to know" Alanna said she could tell he was trying to interrogate her about what happen. "You should remember. You came in about half a hour after I did" Alanna said getting up to let the muscles in her back and shoulder relax and not get anymore stiff then they already were.

George watched her silently he knew she was thinking about the memory. Alanna as she got up to move slipped into the memory.

BAOTBAOTBAOT

_Alanna walked up to George door lightly knocked on the door. Haydon came to the door and answered it._

_"Black what are you doing here" Haydon asked he was frighten he did not like the look on her face._

_"Is George in" Alanna said keeping the smirk off her face as she looked at him._

_"He not back from Berlin" Haydon said he looked at her for a minute he could not see the claim bite mark on Alanna neck that George had made. "Why not wait for him at the office" Haydon asked suspiciously to her?_

_"He sent me a message to wait for him here" Alanna said with a look on her face. "Now will you let me sit down in the dining room" Alanna asked calmly and quietly. "It was not a easy flight you know" Alanna said almost glaring at Haydon as if to say it was his fault in the first place._

_"Where were you at" Haydon was curious he knew that Alanna was a master at breaking people in the interrogation room._

_"I was in Czechoslovakia going over one of my networks checking on something" Alanna said she did not have to tell Haydon the reason she was back in England so quickly._

_"Have you heard about Prideaux" Haydon asked looking at trying to see if she even flinched._

_Alanna just pushed past him not wanting to answer that question. Haydon wonder what had happen over seas for Black to so clod to him. Alanna sat down in her regular chair that was close to the fire. Haydon never sat in that chair it was George chair. He did not know how she could sit in the chair. Haydon sat back down on the couch still a little shocked about that._

_"I hope you know that Smiley does not like somebody other then himself sitting in that chair" Haydon said as if he thought George would come out of no where and be angry._

_Alanna only shrugged at him not really caring that much. Haydon was shocked. George arrived home a short time later. George gather the mail up off the floor after he had picked up his wedge from outside the door._

_"Good flight" Haydon asked curiously to George._

_"Yes. Pleasant enough" George was to busy with the mail to really notice Haydon sitting in his living room but he did see Alanna out of the corner of his eye sitting in his favorite chair._

_Haydon smirked a little at the fact George paid him no mind but he did see Alanna in his chair. Alanna gave George a soft nod of the head getting out of the chair and sat down on the floor next to chair. George sat down and gentle pick through the mall. George other hand reached out and gently rubbed Alanna on the top of the head. Alanna kept quiet even if she wanted to purr with happiness. Haydon looked surprise at the action he thought George was completely faithful to Ann._

_"I was just passing, thought I'd call in. Ann was in bed but she insisted on getting up. She said she'll be down in a minute" Haydon said to them a little nerves._

_Alanna services you right you evil git. Alanna keep her eyes on floor so that Haydon would not be able to read her thoughts on his affair with Ann. George knew that Alanna did not like Haydon for the world. Haydon could tell from the fact that Black eyes were down cast that George must have lectured her earlier about speak to him to much. Haydon looked at the painting he had placed on the couch._

_"That's what I'm dropping off" Haydon said as if he was acting innocent._

_George looked at the paint in distaste like it was something he had never seen or interested in. Alanna did not even look at it to busy counting silent in her head till George removed his hand from her head. Haydon did not understand why George had left his hand on Black head._

_"Awful daub really but Ann expressed a liking...What's keeping her?" Haydon asked quietly to George and Black._

_"Ann expressed a liking" George said keeping a firm grip on Alanna hair to keep her from getting up and attacking Haydon in his house._

_Haydon slipped out of the room into the hall. George and Alanna exchanged looks with each other. Ann had come down the stairs on light feet. George and Alanna heard the whispered conference but not the whole conversation or what was said._

BAOTBAOTBAOT

George was surprised about how much he remembered of that day. Alanna gave a small smile at him.

"You never explain to me why when you knew I was not home you went to my house" George said looking at Alanna.

"I had my suspect about him" Alanna said with a small smirk.

George looked surprised he knew that Alanna was a very suspicious person. But then looking at who her family was did not surprise him. Alanna gave a small smile at his look of surprise. George knew that accident was the point were there power started to slip away from him, Control, and Alanna to Alleline, Haydon, and Bland. It was not a easy thing to watch the power you once had fade into the hands of you worse enemy with control of the circus. Alanna had not like having her power striped from her. They both were never power hungry but after years of having it not having made them feel really weak.


End file.
